Gears of Zulu
by Tyler Tabor
Summary: After his parents were taken by drones, Tyler, Kennedy, Ben, Kenny, and Rebecca took a stand beside Marcus to


Gears of Zulu

Parody by: Tyler Tabor

Chapter 1

An Unstoppable Force

They came when I was 15, I had a normal life and normal friends until the Locusts came, we thought that if aliens were going to come visit that they would come from the stars, turns out, they were under the ground, building up an army that would over run the surface, but being human we weren't going to go down without a fight. We learned that the Locusts had arrived when the power went out repeatedly, then the attacks on local cities close to my home town. My friends and I stocked up on weaponry for months before they came after us, we met at a dear friend of mines house, her name was Kennedy and she was one of the few things I cared about after the war started, but during the meeting they hit our small town hard, they just rode into town on creatures that looked kind of like flying octopus, and large creatures that had a T-rex head, massive gorilla like arms, and short stubby tails, but they had massive guns mounted on their backs and locusts that were like humans but had scaly skin and tumors all over their bodies. We got into our cars and took off, my house had most of the weapons and we were a long ways away from it. After dodging the craters and running over the Locusts that got in our way.

When we arrived our parents immediately got out the weapons they had and kept the horde back the best they could.

"RUN, GET INSIDE, GET THE WEAPONS!" My mother screamed as she pumped a shotgun round into a locust's head.

"but… I…" I said in retort

"Get the weapons we'll hold here as long as we can." She said as I turned and ran into the house, once I got to the safe I fumbled with my key to get it unlocked, then as I got the door opened I heard someone outside scream, I passed gun to my friends, Ben my best friend was given a shotgun, Rebecca, a friend that could run for such long distances that is wasn't even funny was given an Uzi, Kenny, my military buddy was given an AK-47, I gave Kennedy a shotgun to protect herself with and a grenade in case things got bad, this was a classic frag but to give it some leverage in throwing distance, I put a chain on it, I grabbed another one for me and grabbed my weapon, a machine gun with a bayonet on it.

"Kennedy, get everyone into the underground bunker, keep them there, I'm going to go out there and help our parents." I said she simply nodded and ran off to get everyone together.

Once I got out side I threw my grenade into an incoming mass of the creatures, which turned them into a meat fountain instantly. After that, a whole horde like one I had never seen came at us, they quickly overran our Rebecca's parents, then Kenny's, after that was Ben's, then they came for my family, one of the locusts was carrying a machine gun with a chainsaw built into it, I ran up to him and began fighting with him hand to hand, during the battle he knocked the machine gun out of my hand and began sawing through my chest, but a chopper overhead sniped him and he stopped, I put the sawgun on my back and began running towards the house, once there, I fell down a set of stairs and began slowly walking towards the bunker, I did the secret knock and then dizziness overtook me and I fell straight into the door, when it opened I heard someone gasp and muffled words were spread quickly amongst my friends, then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, in a room with bright lights everywhere, there was someone next to me, whoever it was, they began trying to get my attention but I was still delirious, I snapped off and immediately yelled.

"Where are they, my friends, my parents where are they?" I asked

"Settle down," the nurse next to me said, "Your friends are in their rooms, as for your parents, I don't know where they are." She said in that happy tone nurses naturally have, I wanted to cry at that moment but all I could thing about was what had happened, I thought about the pain and blacked out again.

When I woke up again I was in a different room, there were a few weapons on the wall and a suit of armor with them, when I stood up my vision began to swim and it took me a minute for it to straighten out, I looked at my chest which had a nasty scab over it, that's when the door opened and someone yelled.

"Good you're awake, get your armor on and report to the control room on the double." He said, then he took off.

I slid into a skintight suit then started putting on the armor, sliding on my helmet last, after I grabbed my weapons which were the machine gun that had cut through my chest and a shotgun that I had never seen before, I ran up to the control room.

When I got to the control room, my friends were waiting for me, Ben and I clasped hands, me and Rebecca high fived, Kennedy pounced on me in a hug, and Kenny punched me in the chest, I winced a little bit due to the cut, but I quickly shook off the pain and brought myself back to the matter at hand. A woman walked forward followed by a huge guy and I mean huge, he looked half gorilla based off the size of his muscles, he wore a red bandanna on his head and had some gears on a necklace around his neck, the woman had a blue dress on, she had brown hair that hung down to her neck.

We all stood at attention, I don't know if it was because we were scared or we just felt like we should, then the woman began to speak.

"Welcome to Jericho City, your new home." She said.

"I don't mean to be hasty in asking questions, but why did you save us out of all the people in our town?" I asked

"You all displayed a serious amount of skill and strategy, and you stood tall even when you had had a chainsaw run through your chest." She said I just stood there at attention.

"And for those traits, we would like you five to help us put an end to this war," She said extending a hand to us.

"I'm in, they killed my parents I'm going to help you," I said while shaking the woman's hand, then Kennedy agreed, followed by Ben, then Kenny, and Rebecca finished.

"Then it is decided, your new team will be Zulu, you will be deployed in numerous locations, and thanks to a new discovery in locust movement we are making a plan to make a direct attack at their hive, if your going to be there when we attack you'll need to prove yourselves," she said while giving out gears with a big Z through them, as soon as I put it on I was no longer a student in high school who knew how to use a gun, I was now part of a team that would help save the world.


End file.
